Tiny Little Hands
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: Gajeel, aunque nadie lo hubiera pensando, era peor que una madre sobreprotectora y esquizofrénica. Levy se preguntaba cuantas locuras mas sería capaz de soportar, por parte del padre primerizo, antes de caer totalmente en la demencia. One-shot


**Hola XD aquí reportándome con este one-shot, que comenzó siendo un drabble, pero, gracias al exceso de inspiración, terminó siendo lo que es. **

**Tengo pensando hacer mas one-shot y drabbles, que esta sea un conjunto que trate sobre Levy, Gajeel y el bebé Finnick, nada mas y nada menos que su hijo :3 según yo XD y Lily, no olvidemos al tío Lily XD. Otros solo trataran de Gajeel y Levy, quiero que sea variado. No tendrán un orden en especifico, eso es para darme mas libertad y por si tienen alguna petición :)**

**Disculpen si no menciono a Gajeel como el "esposo de Levy" o a esta no la menciono como "esposa"; ambos personajes son geniales y, no sé, se me hace raro ponerlos en ese concepto tan normal XD no sé si me explico, espero no ofender a nadie u.u y si se escucha muy mal, lo cambio.**

**Sin mas que decir… ¡comenzamos!**

o.o.o

**La primera palabra**

**.**

Levy, aunque siempre se había dicho a si misma que cuando tuviera una familia, su esposo también cocinaría, hacía ya algún tiempo que había cambiado de parecer.

Más o menos, desde que dejaron de ser únicamente dos, para pasar a ser tres. Pero eso es otra historia; la cuestión en si, es que Levy, luego de que nació el pequeño Finnick, le había prohibido a Gajeel entrar en la cocina.

Gajeel había discutido con ella por esto anteriormente, debido a que este se negaba a ser clasificado como "el simple padre que lleva el pan a la mesa", (después de todo, ella aun hacía misiones de vez en cuando), además de que se sentía ofendido porque la chica lo considerase alguien "sucio" (ella nunca dijo esto, pero él solía exagerar las cosas) y Levy, debido al ataque masivo de quejas, decidió darle una oportunidad de que exhibiera sus dotes como chef. Sin embargo, luego de que le sirvió a ella una sopa de tornillos y a Finnick un biberón de tuercas, quedó claro que la cocina era un lugar intocable para Gajeel, a menos que Levy estuviera cerca.

Pues bien, ahora, cada vez que la maga se ocupaba de la cocina, Gajeel se quedaba encargado de cuidar al pequeño Finnick. Al principio, Levy se sentía algo nerviosa por esto; no era que no confiase en su pareja, sino que… pues… Gajeel era algo bruto y poco cuidadoso. Pero, luego de un tiempo y varios incidentes, descubrió que aquel rudo y aterrorizante dragon slayer, era peor que una madre sobreprotectora con tendencias esquizofrénicas, y el único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón, eran Lily.

Así pues, ese día, Levy estaba cortando las verduras, sentada en la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Podía escuchar claramente la hosca voz de Gajeel y algunos parloteos de Lily, quien le estaba ayudando, ambos provenientes del cuarto del niño; a veces, al dragón, se le escapaba una que otra maldición, pero había poco que hacerle. Levy únicamente rodó los ojos al escuchar los ridículos intentos del mago por transformar sus palabrotas en cosas no vulgares.

-¡Mierd…coles! –se escuchó por el pasillo y Levy suspiró, desganada.

"Hombres…" pensó para si misma, aunque luego, no pudo evitar sonreír, muy dulcemente.

Podía ser un tonto muchas veces, incluso torpe y descuidado, pero quizás por eso lo quería tanto. Adoraba su risa burlona, lo poco que le importaban las protestas de la gente ante su horrible voz cuando cantaba "¡shooby doo bop!", su alborotado cabello negro, sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

Esto le causaba algo de gracia: era casi un regalo divino que su hijo tuviera ese mismo cabello rebelde, esos mismo ojos rojizos que, aunque fueran mas grandes y soñadores, le recordaban tanto a ese endemoniado dragon slayer que amaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos felices, rio aun mas, extendiendo su sonrisa por su rostro de rasgos suaves, ajena a la realidad, cuando…

-¡OH, MIERDA! –chilló Gajeel, súbitamente, casi dándole un susto de muerte a la pobre Levy, que dio un salto en la silla y sintió como toda la espalda se le erizó- ¡LEVY! ¡LEVY! ¡OH, DIOS, LEVY!

Gajeel gritaba desesperadamente y Levy se puso de pie, lanzando el cuchillo a un lado, preguntándose que cosa había pasado. Su mente materna produjo, en menos de dos segundos, mil y un catástrofes trágicas que le pudieron haber sucedido a su hijo.

Entonces Gajeel entró a la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

Y Levy se paralizó.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde esta Finnick?!

-¡HA HABLADO! –rugió, tan orgulloso como una mamá gallina. Levy, aunque sintió el gozo creciendo dentro de ella, tenía también ganas de asesinar a su adorado esposo… ¿Qué demonio…? ¡¿Eran por eso sus gritos?! -¡ME HA LLAMADO "PAPÁ"! ¡ME HA LLAMADO "PAPÁ"! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Voy a restregárselo en su fea cara al imbécil de Salamander! ¡Gi hi!

Y Gajeel salió corriendo de la casa como un animal desbocado, gritando a los cuatro vientos, mientras Levy sentía como todo su cuerpo la obligaba a cometer un asesinato.

Lily apareció en la cocina, con los ojos enormemente abiertos por la sorpresa. A su lado, Finnick gateaba con una sonrisa en su pequeña carita.

-Pobre niño –dijo el gato, negando con la cabeza-, estas condenado a tener una infancia anormal con "ese" incoherente como tu padre.

El pequeño sonrió, completamente ajeno de lo que Lily decía, mientras Levy aun no salía del shock. Al parecer, estaba condenada si cada vez que el niño hiciera algo nuevo, Gajeel reaccionaría de la misma manera…

Después de todo, aun faltaba que comenzara a caminar, a pararse, a sentarse, su primer diente suelto, su primer cumpleaños, su primer día en la escuela…

Definitivamente, le faltaban demasiados sustos.

o.o.o

**¿Qué tal? XD espero les haya gustado :) es algo que se me ocurrió sentada en el parque, así sin mas ni mas. Pobre Levy, su novio es un loco sin remedio, su hijo crecerá cimentado en la locura XD**

**Por cierto, aprovecho para hacerle propaganda a mi fic "A Fairy Tail Story", es un GaLe, lleva dos capis y creo va para largo XD **

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo y pues, deja un review n.n se agradece mucho :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
